My Man
by cho sera
Summary: Sungmin harus mengubah identitasnya untuk menjaga Taemin. Mengubah seluruh dirinya dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai pribadi lain, menutup hati bagi siapa saja yang ingin menawarkan cinta kepadanya. Lalu adakah pengecualin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu siapa Sungmin sebenarnya? KyuMin Fanfiction, fanfic ini ku persembahkan untuk semua Joyers


Title : My Man

Author : Metta Tansera

Rating : T diawal-awal chapter tapi di chapter 1 ini ada sedikit adegan XXX. Aku sudah memberi warning kepada kalian, jika tidak suka kalian boleh melewati bagian itu.

Summary : Sungmin harus mengubah identitasnya untuk menjaga Taemin. Mengubah seluruh dirinya dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai pribadi lain, menutup hati bagi siapa saja yang ingin menawarkan cinta kepadanya. Lalu adakah pengecualin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak menyadari rahasia besar yang selama ini disimpan Sungmin dengan sangat rapat demi menjaga dan melindungi Taemin?

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin milik Metta Tansera #eh?

Warning : KyuMin Fanfiction, YAOI or GS? Idenya mungkin sangat pasaran tapi tetap saja fanfic ini milik Metta Tansera 100% ^^ Bagi siapa saja yang tidak menyukai dan tidak meyakini hubungan KyuMin bisa langsung meninggalkan page ini, karena saya tidak menerima kritikan dengan bahasa yang kasar –bashing- apalagi membashing couple saya tercinta (?) Kalian boleh memberi saran dan kritik tapi tolong, gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Saya yakin kalian adalah manusia berpendidikan^^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

-KYUMIN FANFICTION-

METTA TANSERA PRESENT

.

My Man

Chapter 1

.

.

"Kau lelah?" dengan sangat khawatir Sungmin memperhatikan bocah tujuh tahun yang saat itu tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tidak ada celah kosong dalam gerbong kereta yang akan membawa penumpang dari Gangnam ke wilayah Insadong ini, bahkan bocah tujuh tahun seperti Taemin pun harus rela berdiri hingga stasiun pemberhentian Insadong.

"Mau ku gendong? Kemarilah," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taemin, Sungmin langsung saja mengangkat tubuh namja kecil itu. Satu tangannya untuk menjaga Taemin dan tangan lain dengan kuat memegang tiang kereta untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Lee Sungmin, 27 tahun.

Tuhan menganugerahkannya wajah manis yang tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan usia saat ini. Wajah itu bahkan masih bisa disandingkan dengan remaja berumur belasan tahun. Dan namja kecil yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya adalah Lee Taemin. Sungmin harus membiasakan dirinya memperkenalkan Taemin sebagai putranya. Ya, putra yang dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya harus selalu ia lindungi dan ia jaga.

Ini adalah rutinitas Sungmin setiap hari. Mengantar Taemin sekolah, mengejar waktu untuk bekerja dikedai dobboki dan saat sore hari tiba, Sungmin harus segera mengejar kereta untuk kembali menjemput Taemin. Kebiasaan yang terpaksa harus Sungmin nikmati dan berharap tidak ada hal aneh yang akan mengubah rutinitas kehidupannya.

Baginya hidup adalah menjaga Taemin, bekerja untuk Taemin dan bermain dengan Taemin.

Limabelas menit telah berlalu, laju kereta sudah mulai melambat dan sebentar lagi pintu otomatis akan segera terbuka. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dan bergegas memasuki barisan yang akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya agar penumpang bisa keluar dari kereta dengan tertib.

Taemin masih berada dalam pelukannya dan Sungmin yakin saat ini tangan kirinya sudah mati rasa karena harus menahan berat tubuh Taemin sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Hey, kau masih ingin terus seperti ini?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak malu? Mungkin saja kan tidak sengaja salah satu temanmu melihat betapa manjanya dirimu dan menyebarkannya ke murid lain," saat ini Sungmin dan Taemin sudah keluar dari stasiun kereta dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki.

Sekolah Taemin tidak jauh dari stasiun pemberhentian kereta Insadong, hanya beda dua blok disitulah letak Sapphire Blue School. Sekolah yang setara dengan sekolah dasar pada umumnya, tetapi dikhususkan untuk anak-anak berkepribadian 'spesial'.

"Kita sampai!" teriak Sungmin dengan semangat. Tanpa disuruh, buru-buru Taemin melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Sungmin, "Aigoo, kau malu? Kau takut teman-temanmu melihat tingkah manjamu?"

Seperti biasa Taemin hanya menanggapi datar celotehan Sungmin. Iya, seperti inilah Taemin. Sejak kejadian itu, sejak berusia empat tahun namja manis itu tidak pernah lagi bersuara. Kepribadian Taemin berubah drastis. Bocah bermarga 'Lee' itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya kepada setiap orang dan tidak terkecuali didepan Sungmin.

"Belajarlah dengan giat, setelah ini aku akan bekerja untukmu dan menjemputmu lagi disore hari. Kau mengerti?"

Taemin kembali mengangguk.

"Anak pintar, masuklah,"

Sejenak Taemin mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sungmin yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, lalu berlari kecil masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

Mata jernih itu memandang sayang kepada Taemin. Taemin-lah yang membuatnya harus melakukan semua ini. Taemin-lah yang membuatnya harus menjadi pribadi lain. Taemin juga lah yang membuat pola pikirnya tentang sebuah cinta berubah.

.

.

.

Rok pink berenda putih itu benar-benar membuat pergerakan Sungmin menjadi terhambat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh waktu setempat dan seharusnya saat ini Sungmin sudah berada dikedai dobboki. Sungmin berlari kencang dengan sedikit mengangkat rok pink yang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu seolah menjadi pakaian wajib untuknya.

Berlari menyusuri jalanan Myeondong, Sungmin berhenti di depan kedai dobboki yang hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Kau terlambat lagi? Ada apa sekarang?" tanya Shindong, namja berbadan tambun. Dia adalah pemilik kedai tempat Sungmin bekerja. Selain seorang atasan, Shindong adalah seseorang yang memiliki peranan penting dalam hidup seorang Lee Sungmin.

Jika dikatakan sahabat, mungkin hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Layaknya saudara kandung, Shindong mengetahui semua rahasia Sungmin selama ini.

"Mianhae hyung,"

"Sangat aneh kau memanggilku hyung disaat kau berpenampilan seperti yeoja berumur tujuhbelas tahun,"

"Oppaaa~ mianhae jeballl~" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Hentikan Lee Sungmin! Kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri!"

Sungmin tertawa renyah dan dengan santai masuk kedalam ruang salin untuk mengubah penampilannya.

Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya didepan cermin yang memang terpasang dipojokan ruang salin. Tangan lentiknya mencoba menguncir rambut sebahunya yang memang sudah tiga tahun ini sengaja tidak Sungmin pangkas.

Dilepasnya satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang melekat pas ditubuh berisinya. Setelah melepas kemeja putihnya, tangan itu terjulur kebelakang untuk melepas kaitan bra berwarna pink yang selalu ia gunakan walau bra itu tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya jika digunakan oleh Sungmin.

Ya, tidak ada gundukan kenyal ciri khas seorang yeoja dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil kaos casual dari dalam tas dan memakainya.

Bagian atas sudah, kini Sungmin beralih mengganti rok pink berenda yang tadi ia gunakan dan menggantinya dengan celana jeans panjang yang semakin memperjelas siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menggulung rambut sebahunya dan menaruh topi dikepalanya.

Dan inilah Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Seorang namja berwajah manis yang harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain demi seorang Lee Taemin yang sebenarnya hanya seorang keponakan untuknya.

Semua ini karena Hyemin. Tepatnya Lee Hyemin saudara kembar Sungmin.

Lee Hyemin dan Lee Sungmin dilahirkan pada malam satu Januari duapuluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hyemin lahir lima menit lebih awal dibandingkan Sungmin. Lee Hyemin yeoja dan Lee Sungmin namja. Kembar identik.

Wajah mereka sangatlah mirip. Mata itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, gigi itu semua sangatlah sama. Tapi Tuhan menciptakan mereka dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda, itulah mengapa semua orang dapat membedakan Hyemin dan Sungmin dengan sangat mudah.

Seperti saudara kembar kebanyakan, hubungan Hyemin dan Sungmin sangatlah baik. Mereka tumbuh dan melewati sebagian waktu bersama-sama. Sampai ketika orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, dari situlah hidup mereka berubah. Hyemin harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sungmin.

Hyemin mengorbankan pendidikannya untuk bekerja dan menyuruh Sungmin tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai tingkat tertinggi. Hyemin benar-benar sosok noona idaman bagi setiap adik lelaki. Wajahnya sangat manis, gigi kelinci itu mampu memikat siapapun namja yang dipastikan akan luluh ketika melihat senyuman manisnya.

Itulah alasan betapa Sungmin sangat menjaga noonanya. Sampai suatu hari Hyemin harus jujur kepada sang adik bahwa kini dirinya sedang mengandung dan namja yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan anak yang sekarang sedang ia kandung lebih memilih pergi dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Saat itu semuanya menjadi sangat sulit untuk Sungmin, dengan berani Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan mulai bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan noona dan calon keponakannya.

Tahun berganti tahun dan keadaan mereka sempat membaik. Tanpa mengharapkan belas kasih dari orang, Sungmin dan Hyemin berhasil merawat Lee Taemin dengan sangat baik. Taemin kecil tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan saat usia Taemin menginjak tahun ke empat. Malam terkutuk itu pun datang.

Malam pukul sepuluh waktu setempat, Sungmin bergegas masuk kedalam apartment kecilnya yang ia sewa dengan sang noona. Tangis Taemin terdengar sangat keras, dengan cepat Sungmin menghampiri kamar Hyemin dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat sang noona sudah tidak bernyawa dengan pergelangan tangan yang bersimbah darah.

Hyemin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan meninggalkan segalanya. Taemin yang saat itu berusia empat tahun dan sudah mengenal sosok eomma, hanya menangis seolah berusaha untuk menyadarkan kembali Hyemin dari tidur panjangnya.

Saat itulah sosok Taemin berubah, namja kecil itu tidak lagi bersuara. Namja kecil itu tidak lagi riang, hanya kesedihan yang nampak dibola mata indahnya.

Hanya ada Sungmin dan Taemin sekarang. Di malam-malam awal kematian Hyemin, Taemin selalu menangis menyebutkan kata eomma. Sungmin yang tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dan saat itulah Sungmin mempunyai ide gila untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok Hyemin.

Sungmin mengubah seluruh jalannya untuk Taemin, menjadi Lee Hyemin tentu akan sangat baik untuk perkembangan psikologis Taemin. Taemin hanya mempunyai sosok Hyemin dihidupnya, sosok eomma yang selalu memanjakannya, sosok eomma yang selalu menyayanginya dan itulah tugas Sungmin mulai sekarang.

Sungmin meninggalkan Busan untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama Taemin. Memulai segalanya dari awal dan berusaha menjadi sosok Lee Hyemin dalam kehidupan Taemin. Dan Seoul menjadi pilihan Sungmin saat itu. Sungmin berharap dengan meninggalkan Busan, Taemin akan dengan mudah melupakan malam itu. Melupakan semuanya dan mengatur ulang ingatannya tentang sosok seorang eomma.

.

.

.

Kedai dobboki milik Shindong benar-benar berada ditempat yang sangat strategis. Kedai ini terletak dikawasan pendidikan Insadong. Setiap jam pulang tiba, kedai ini selalu dipenuhi oleh para pelajar yang menyempatkan diri untuk membeli dobboki yang memiliki cita rasa berbeda dari dobboki lainnya. Atau hanya sekedar melihat betapa manisnya pelayan yang sering mereka panggil 'Min oppa'.

Jam pulang kali ini pun tidak beda dari hari lainnya, Sungmin dengan wajah manisnya mampu menarik pelanggan terutama pelanggan yeoja remaja yang selalu mengagumi wajah manisnya dan Shindong dengan semangat mengolah dobbokinya didapur.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan Sungmin sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk menjemput Taemin. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin berganti pakaian dan mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi sosok Hyemin.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya,"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan namja diluar sana,"

"Hyung!"

"Kau yeoja sekarang,"

"Hyung!"

"Arraseo arraseo," godaan Shindong yang seperti ini lah yang kadang membuat Sungmin jengah. Hanya Shindong lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui jati diri Sungmin sebenarnya. Hanya didepan Shindong-lah Sungmin bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja.

Kembali Sungmin harus berlari menyusuri jalan Insadong, sesekali Sungmin harus melihat arloji yang melekat ditangan kirinya untuk memastikan Taemin tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Taemin~ah," teriak Sungmin saat melihat Taemin sedang bermain seorang diri. Di dekatnya ada Kim seonsaengnim yang dengan sabar selalu menemani Taemin.

"Taemin~ah, eommamu sudah datang," Kim seonsaengnim menyentuh lengan Taemin untuk memberitahunya Sungmin telah datang.

Taemin melihat sekilas wajah Sungmin masih dengan wajah datarnya lalu menghampiri tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya, "Aigoo~ kau sudah besar sekarang," sesuai kebiasaan, Taemin pasti meminta Sungmin untuk menggendongnya, "Kau menungguku lama? Mian, tadi banyak sekali pelanggan yang mampir ke kedai. Kau mau kubelikan es krim?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin masih saja dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Taemin.

"Baiklah, sebelum pulang aku akan membelikanmu es krim. Kim seonsaengnim terima kasih karena telah menjaga Taemin, maaf jika hari ini aku benar-benar terlambat,"

"Tidak masalah, aku senang menemani Taemin bermain, dia anak yang sangat baik,"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi penghormatan, "Kalau begitu kami permisi,"

***** My Man *****

Klub malam elite di kota Seoul memang hampir tersebar merata dikawasan ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Segala fasilitas dan wine terbaik ditawarkan untuk menarik minat pengunjung, tidak terkecuali klub malam yang berada dikawasan Gangnam yang malam ini terlihat lebih ramai dari malam biasanya.

Gerakan erotis dari yeoja penjaja cinta terlihat sangat menggairahkan kala tubuh mulus itu menggeliat seksi di sebuah panggung. Mata genit para namja yang menyaksikan adegan panas itu tidak henti-hentinya terpana dan hanyut dalam aksi yang ditawarkan sang penari. Jika beruntung, para namja itu bisa memegang tubuh seksi itu tanpa harus mengeluarkan Won sama sekali.

Lantai dansa pun tidak kalah panasnya, para remaja yang berpasang-pasangan ikut larut dalam alunan musik yang berdentum sangat keras. Tidak hanya menari atau sekedar menikmati wine terbaik yang bisa pengunjung di klun malam ini lakukan, disudut-sudut klub malam tersedia ruang pribadi yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk mengeluarkan hasrat bersama dengan kekasih atau pun bersama yeoja penjaja cinta.

Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang namja tampan pewaris tunggal dari salah satu perusahaan tambang dan energi yang terbesar di Korea Selatang, Daehan Grup.

Kyuhyun, lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berusia 25 tahun itu kini sedang asik mengerjai tubuh seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang baru saja ia kenal lima menit yang lalu, kini sudah berada dibawah tubuhnya dengan suara desahan yang semakin memanaskan malam ini.

Lima menit berkenalan, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membawa yeoja yang Kyuhyun yakin juga berasal dari kalangan bangsawan ini keatas ranjang. Menjanjikan sebuah cinta yang tentu saja hanya sebuah kamuflase dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tubuh besarnya bergerak liar diatas tubuh seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat pasrah didera kenikmatan tiada tara yang Kyuhyun suguhkan. Hanya erangan, desahan dan cengkraman kuat yang bisa yeoja itu lakukan untuk setidaknya meredam kenikmatan ini.

Kyuhyun sampai pada klimaksnyai. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kemeja putih dan celana jeansnya yang tadi sempat yeoja itu lempar kesembarang arah.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan sang yeoja, dengan santai Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya dan setelah itu melemparkan sebuah cek kearah sang yeoja, "Walau kutahu kita berasal dari lingkungan yang sama, tapi tetap saja bukan tipeku memakai tubuh seorang yeoja tanpa membayar. Tulislah harga tubuhmu dicek itu lalu cairkan ke bank dan terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku malam ini dengan tubuh seksimu," Kyuhyun mengecup singkat dahi sang yeoja dan berjalan santai menjauhi kamar itu.

Tidak perduli dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut sang yeoja, Kyuhyun tetap berlalu dan sebuah senyum meremehkan khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya. Wajah tampan yang mampu membuat semua yeoja tunduk dalam kekuasaannya.

Dan itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minji~ah kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu,"

"….."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita bermain malam ini?"

"….."

"Itulah Minji ku. Nakal dan menggairahkan, tunggu aku,"

Bip..

Dengan langkah bangsawannya, Kyuhyun siap mencari kenikmatan lain malam ini. Kenikmatan yang tidak pernah puas ia rasakan walau setiap harinya ada saja tubuh seksi yang dengan sendirinya datang dan menawarkan berjuta kenikmatan kepadanya.

Semua yeoja itu sama saja bagi Kyuhyun. Bisa ia kendalikan hanya dengan wajah dan harta yang tidak akan pernah habis dimakan tujuh turunan 'Cho'.

Apalagi yang belum ia dapatkan?

Kyuhyun adalah simbol kesempurnaan seorang namja.

Ya, itulah dia, Cho Kyuhyun.

***** My Man *****

Taemin kini sudah terlelap, jika sudah begini Sungmin akan dengan sangat mudah meninggalkan bocah itu untuk kembali pergi bekerja. Bekerja dengan Shindong belum cukup memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan Taemin. Apalagi Taemin bersekolah disekolah khusus, yang membuat biaya pendidikan Taemin semakin mahal.

Biasanya dimalam-malam tertentu Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkan Taemin untuk bekerja disalah satu café yang tidak jauh dari flat sederhananya. Sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki keahlian khusus dalam mengolah vocal. Suara Sungmin sangat merdu apalagi jika namja manis itu tengah menyanyikan lagu ballad kesukaannya, penuh pengkhayatan yang membuat siapa saja larut dalam lirik lagu tersebut.

Sungmin kembali merapihkan tatanan rambut dan menyesuaikan baju yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Dan tentu saja masih menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja karena Jung ahjussi pemilik café itu tahu, Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku akan segera kembali, saranghae," Sungmin mengecup lembut dahi Taemin dan dengan perlahan berusaha keluar dari flatnya.

Hanya dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri empat blok dari flatnya, Sungmin sudah sampai ditempat kerja paruh waktunya, "Malam ahjussi," sapa Sungmin kepada seorang namja tua berkacamata.

Café ini bukan dikhususkan untuk para remaja, dekorasi café ini pun sama sekali tidak menarik bagi para remaja untuk datang berkunjung. Café ini menyediakan menu pasta sebagai menu utamanya. Dekorasinya bergaya Korea klasik dengan warna cokelat dan Merah yang mendominasi. Café ini sangat terkenal dikalangan orang tua yang rindu akan lagu-lagu lawas yang sekarang ini jarang diperdengarkan di televisi Korea.

Budaya K-Pop yang sekarang ini sedang mendunia, berhasil menyingkirkan kesenangan para orang tua yang mencintai karya-karya musisi lama Korea. Dan pekerjaan Sungmin adalah menyanyikan lagu-lagu lawas itu sebagai teman makan pasta yang paling baik.

"Sungmin~ah, kau sudah datang?"

"Ne," Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh café, "Mengapa malam ini café sangat sepi?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat keadaan café yang tidak ramai seperti biasanya.

"Salah seorang pelangganku memesan khusus café ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya dan mereka memintaku untuk menyajikan live music untuk menambah kesan romantis dan oleh karena itulah aku memanggilmu,"

"Jinjja? Romantis sekali," Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jung ahjussi.

"Karena itu kubilang, carilah appa baru untuk Taemin. Dia berhak merasakan kebahagiaan Sungmin~ah," nasehat yang sudah sering kali diutarakan oleh Jung ahjussi tentu saja tidak akan pernah Sungmin dengarkan. Appa baru? Hey, Sungmin adalah seorang namja! Jika takdir masih berpihak padanya, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti seharusnya Sungmin mencari yeoja baik yang akan ia jadikan eomma untuk Taemin tapi mungkin itu adalah hal termustahil yang akan Sungmin lakukan.

"Kau tetap ingin menutup hatimu? Di setiap kebahagiaan pasti terdapat kegagalan didalamnya. Kau sudah pernah gagal, aku yakin kebahagiaan akan datang kepadamu selangkah lagi,"

"Ne ahjussi, gomawo. Aku bersiap-siap dulu ne?"

"Silahkan dan dengarkan nasehatku tadi jangan hanya kau jadikan candaan Sungmin~ah,"

"Arra,"

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Sungmin malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Pelanggan yang Sungmin tahu adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Shim itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin iri dan membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan istrinya.

Walau merayakan dengan cara yang sangat sederhana tapi Sungmin yakin inilah yang dikatakan sebagai cinta sejati. Disaat usia Tuan dan Nyonya Shim tidak lagi muda tapi Sungmin melihat cinta itu masih saja bergelora untuk pasangan masing-masing.

Sungmin menyanyikan sepuluh lagu yang sudah Tuan dan Nyonya Shim pesan dan Sungmin menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Dan yang paling membahagiakan untuk Sungmin, sebelum pergi Tuan dan Nyonya Shim memberikan tip yang lumayan banyak untuk Sungmin yang Sungmin yakin bisa ia manfaatkan untuk biaya makan selama seminggu.

"Ini honormu Sungmin, suaramu sangat merdu," ucap Jung ahjussi seraya memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo ahjussi,"

"Hitunglah dulu, jika sudah keluar dari pintu lalu kau berkata honormu kurang, aku tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab,"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar ocehan namja senior ini dan membuka amplop putih itu lalu mulai menghitung Won demi Won yang ia hasilkan, "Tidak kurang melainkan lebih,"

"Ambillah, itu bonus untukmu,"

"Tapi aku sudah diberi bonus oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Shim,"

"Dan itu bonus dariku,"

"Jeongmal gomawoyo,"

"Hati-hatilah, musim dingin hampir tiba jangan sampai kau terserang flu,"

"Arraseo,"

.

.

.

Sungmin merapatkan jaket tebalnya yang sekarang ini hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanda-tanda musim dingin sudah sangat terasa di negara berjuluk negeri ginseng ini. Jika tidak karena pekerjaan atau pun karena keperluan penting, Sungmin yakin banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan malam ini berada diatas ranjang hangat.

Sungmin kembali melihat arlojinya, sudah pukul dua dini hari dan Sungmin berharap Taemin tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, "Ah aku lupa! Aku harus membeli susu untuk Taemin," Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju mini market duapuluh empat jam yang berada tidak jauh dari flatnya.

Setelah sampai, tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu Sungmin segera mencari rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis susu, "Taemin suka sekali rasa cokelat. Karena malam ini aku mendapat bonus lebih, maka aku akan memberikan lima kaleng untuknya," ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Toko macam apa ini!"

"Maaf Tuan, kami tidak menyediakan pembayaran dengan debit, diujung jalan sana tersedia ATM center anda bisa mengambil uang disana terlebih dahulu,"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kira aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan dua pekerjaan yang seharusnya bisa kulakukan dalam waktu bersamaan!"

Sungmin yang mendengar ada keributan dikasir mini market itu memilih tidak ikut campur dan kembali memilih barang-barang kebutuhan lainnya, "Tuan mohon mengertilah toko kami tidak menyediakan pembayaran secara debit,"

"Gabung dengan punyaku saja," Sungmin yang sudah sangat muak karena menunggu perdebatan antara pembeli dan penjual itu memutuskan untuk menjadi penengah. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin Taemin terbangun lalu menyadari jika dirinya tidak ada di flat.

Namja angkuh itu menengokkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, "Apa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu, lagipula hanya itu kan belanjaanmu?" Sungmin menunjuk dua bungkus obat sakit kepala dan tiga botol beer ringan yang menjadi belanjaan namja itu.

"Kau-"

"Berapa semuanya ahjussi?" Sungmin mencoba tidak perduli lalu dengan santainya ia bertransaksi dengan ahjussi penjaga mini market, "Terima kasih ahjussi," Sungmin membawa belanjaannya lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok angkuh itu.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Yaaaa!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri. Tanpa tahu apa maksudnya namja angkuh itu menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yaaa! Aku akan berteriak jika kau terus begini! Lepaskan dasar namja sombong!"

Ya, Sungmin memang seorang namja tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini dia tidak mungkin membuka identitas sebenarnya, lagipula cengkraman lengan namja itu sangat kuat dan Sungmin yakin dilengan kanannya akan meninggalkan bekas.

Namja itu membawa Sungmin ke ujung jalan tepatnya ke ATM center yang tadi diberitahukan oleh ahjussi penjaga toko. Namja itu lalu membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam bilik ATM lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku? Lancang sekali kau sudah berani mempermalukan harga diriku,"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Tidak berguna untuk hidupku mengenal namja angkuh sepertimu,"

Namja itu masih tetap bermain dengan mesin ATM lalu memasukkan password dan mengetik jumlah nominal uang yang akan ia ambil, "Tidak ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhutang budi dengan orang lain, apalagi berhutang budi dengan orang yang statusnya hanya warga biasa sepertimu,"

Sungmin tersenyum getir mendengar ocehan namja angkuh yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, "Aku tidak perduli dengan semua ocehanmu, aku hanya ingin pulang, permisi," Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibilik ATM itu.

Lagi, lengan Sungmin dicengkram oleh namja yang memiliki mata menakutkan itu, setidaknya itu yang Sungmin pikirkan, "Apa lagi!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan berapa lembar Won ke wajah Sungmin, "Ambil itu,"

Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya ada manusia angkuh macam Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa terkejut, "Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar brengsek!"

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, "Dasar namja sombong!"

Buaghh

"Yaaaaa!"

Setelah menendang lutut namja sombong itu Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu dan berusaha mengakhiri segala permasalahannya malam ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di flatnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, sial sekali harus bertemu dengan namja sombong seperti itu. Sungmin berjanji akan mendidik Taemin dengan baik, Sungmin yakin kelakukan namja itu pasti karena orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun!

Anak yang malang,

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju kamar Taemin, membuka dengan perlahan pintunya dan sangat lega karena Taemin masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Jika sudah tidur nyenyak Taemin memang jarang sekali terbangun.

Sekarang pukul tiga dini hari dan pukul enam nanti Sungmin harus kembali siap mengantarkan Taemin ke sekolahnya, ini semua karena namja brengsek satu itu!

Benar-benar sial bertemu dengan manusia macam itu.

***** My Man *****

Tadi pagi Shindong memberi kabar jika kedai dobboki tutup karena Shindong harus pergi ke Busan menjenguk ibunya yang sedang sakit parah dan itu berarti hari ini Sungmin tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun.

Sungmin berencana mencari pekerjaan harian, setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan sampai Shindong kembali Sungmin masih bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan bayaran yang cukup untuk tambahan biaya bulanan sekolah Taemin.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan dimana," Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangku taman, beristirahat sejenak sebelum kaki itu kembali berjalan mencari pekerjaan yang ia butuhkan.

Sungmin mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menghitung Won yang ia punya, "Sepertinya cukup untuk biaya hidup tiga hari, semoga Shindong hyung cepat kembali dan semoga Jung ahjussi memanggilku kembali untuk bernyanyi. Lee Sungmin, fighting!"

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan Myeondong, berharap disalah satu toko yang berjajar rapih itu membutuhkan jasa cleaning service atau sekedar seseorang yang akan ditugaskan untuk mencuci piring.

"Wah, neomu yeppo!" mata Sungmin berbinar ketika melihat sepatu olahraga bercorak hitam dan cokelat yang dipajang cantik di etalase toko dengan brand Adidas. Sepatu olahraga itu dikhususkan untuk namja berusia tujuh atau sepuluh tahun dan Taemin sudah sangat lama tidak mendapatkan sepatu baru.

Walau tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Sungmin, tapi tetap saja Sungmin ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk keponakan yang sekarang sudah berganti status sebagai anaknya, "Aku harus membelinya untuk Taemin!"

"Noona- ah eonni, berapa harga sepatu itu?" seru Sungmin setelah memasuki toko resmi dengan brand ternama Adidas.

"190 Won tapi jika nona member dari toko kami, kami akan memberika potongan 10% untukmu," jawab salah seorang karyawan dengan sangat ramah.

Sungmin terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar, "Se-seratus sembilanpuluh Won?" Sungmin terdiam dan kembali mempertimbangkan niatnya, "Itu bahkan jumlah penghasilanku selama dua bulan, eoddokhae?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Untuk siapa nona membeli sepatu ini?"

"Aa-aku membelinya untuk putraku,"

"Kau sudah menikah rupanya, wajah anda jelas tidak menampakkan ciri-ciri yeoja yang sudah menikah," puji sang karyawati yang Sungmin tahu tentu saja hanya trik dalam sebuah marketing, "Bahan sepatu ini sangat lembut dan akan sangat nyaman digunakan untuk namja kecil yang sedang aktif dalam melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari. Tentu saja putra anda akan sangat menyukainya,"

"Bb-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Sebenarnya jika saja Sungmin nekat, tentu saja dia bisa membelikan sepatu itu untuk Taemin, tapi tentu saja uang itu Sungmin kumpulkan untuk biaya pendidikan Taemin seterusnya. Sungmin tidak sanggup memasukkan Taemin dalam sebuah program asuransi, Sungmin hanya bisa menabung untuk Taemin.

Disaat hatinya menyuruh Sungmin kembali dan tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi disisi lain hati Sungmin menyuruh membeli sepatu itu dan membahagiakan Taemin. Taemin pantas mendapatkannya.

"Be-berikan sepatu itu untukku," sedikitnya Sungmin merasa pusing ketika mulutnya menyanggupi untuk membeli sepatu mahal itu.

"Baiklah, maaf nona berapa ukuran kaki putra anda,"

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Berapa ukuran kaki Taemin? Selama tiga tahun menjadikan Taemin sebagai putranya, Sungmin baru dua kali membelikan Taemin sepatu, itupun Taemin ada disampingnya dan mencoba sendiri ukuran sepatu yang sesuai dengan kakinya.

"Putraku berumur tujuh tahun, badannya seperti kebanyakan namja seusianya,"

"Ah, silahkan tunggu sebentar aku akan segera membungkusnya untuk anda,"

"Terima kasih,"

Sungmin kembali menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha tetap tenang, setelah keluar dari toko ini, Sungmin akan sesegera mungkin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kembali tabungannya.

"Nona, anda bisa ke kasir sekarang,"

"Ne,"

"Apa kau bilang! Kenapa seluruh debit dan credit cardku tidak bisa digunakan! Apa alatmu bermasalah!"

"Tidak Tuan, debit dan credit card anda memang tidak bisa digunakan,"

"Omong kosong! Coba sekali lagi!"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengenali punggung itu, kejadian seperti ini sangat familiar untuknya, "Kartu ini bahkan tidak terdaftar Tuan,"

"Mwo! Kau ingin mempermainkanku!" namja itu meraih kerah baju petugas kasir itu dengan kasar.

"Kau lagi! Apa memang ini hobimu Tuan? Selalu bertengkar dengan petugas kasir dimanapun kau berada!" tidak hanya kejadian seperti ini yang familiar untuk Sungmin, bahkan pemeran utamanya pun adalah orang yang sama dini hari tadi.

"Jangan campuri urusanku sekarang!"

"Sial sekali aku bertemu denganmu dihari yang sama," oceh Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah sangat muak berhadapan dengan manusia yang Sungmin ingat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, "Gabungkan dengan punyaku," Sungmin memberikan kartu debitnya kepetugas kasir.

"Kubilang jangan campuri urusanku! Ini pasti ulah tua bangka itu! Dasar tua bangka renta!"

"Maaf nona, jumlah debitmu tidak cukup untuk melakukan transaksi ini," sahut sang petugas kasir mengintrupsi adu mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Berapa jumlah yang harus kubayar?"

"5190 Won,"

"MWO?"

Satu senyuman sinis tercipta diwajah tampan seseorang yang bermarga 'Cho' itu, "Kau tidak salah? Tolong hitung sekali lagi,"

"Tidak nona, sepatu ini adalah sepatu keluaran terbaru produk kami, limited edition dan Tuan Cho sudah memesannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu bahkan sebelum produk ini launching,"

Dengan susah payah Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Bagaimana nona? Aku serahkan semuanya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun riang.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengejeknya! Sungmin tahu itu!

"Aku sudah bisa mengambil sepatuku kan? Nona ini yang akan membayar sepatuku," dengan santai Kyuhyun mengambil tas tangan yang berisi sepatu mewahnya itu.

"He-hey! Tunggu dulu! Yaaa!"

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang menahan langkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya, "Ma-mari kita berdiskusi. Ka-kau tahu bahkan walau giat bekerja selama lima tahun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 5190 Won!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tarik kembali ucapanku, kau hanya perlu kembali ke kasir dan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, aku akan sabar menunggu, oke? Eoh?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

"Yaaaa!" Sungmin kembali menahan langkah Kyuhyun, "Aku mohon," Sungmin mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa perduliku,"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Ku mohon dengarkan aku Tuan!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasir, "Berapa jumlah seluruhnya?"

"5190 Won Tuan,"

Sungmin kembali menarik nafas panjang, kali ini penuh dengan kelegaan hati.

"Aku akan membayar dengan cek, tua bangka itu tidak pernah tahu aku memegang cek atas namanya," Kyuhyun mengambil buku cek dari dalam tas ranselnya dan menuliskan jumlah nominal uang yang akan dicairkan, "Kalian sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku adalah member resmi toko ini, aku adalah pelanggan tetap kalian tidak mungkin aku berbohong, jika cek itu tidak bisa dicairkan kalian tahu harus menghubungiku kemana,"

"Baik Tuan,"

Tanpa berkata apapun dengan angkuh Kyuhyun keluar dari toko itu tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Aa-aku ingin membayarkan sepatuku,"

"Maaf nona, tapi Tuan Cho sudah membayarnya,"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah dibayar oleh Tuan Cho, kau bisa membawanya,"

"Ta-tapi,"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan debit dan credit cardku!"

"_Kau lupa kekuasaan yang ku punya akan dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu anak muda,"_

"Jangan terus bermain dengan hal konyol seperti ini! Kembalikan semuanya atau aku benar-benar pergi dari perusahaan!"

"_Yakin ingin mengancamku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengancammu? Kembali ke perusahaan atau aku benar-benar akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu, kau mengerti?"_

Tut tut tut..

"Sialan!"

"Dasar tua bangka!"

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun meluapkan kekesalannya kepada stir mobil Audi kesayangannya. Mobil bercat hitam metalik keluaran terbaru itu sudah sangat sering menjadi sasaran amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke perusahaan! Untuk apa aku bekerja ditempat yang membosankan seperti itu! Aku ingin membangun sendiri bisnisku! Aku ingin membuat game center terbesar se Korea Selatan! Ah tidak, tapi terbesar di dunia!" oceh Kyuhyun didalam mobil pribadinya.

Larut dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari sosok Sungmin yang sedang mengetok kaca mobilnya, "Kapan tua bangka itu mati! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati masa mudaku, menyebalkan!"

Menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, tanpa membuka kaca mobilnya Kyuhyun lalu menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ingin membayar hutangku! Yaaa! Dasar namja sombong! Pertemuan kita yang ketiga, akan kupatahkan tanganmu dan akan ku banting tubuhmu dengan jurus matrial artsku! Dasar namja tidak tahu diri!"

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit terkejut ketika banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, "Ah, mian. Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae,"

.

.

.

"Taemin~ah kau lapar?"

Seperti biasa, Taemin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa kau punya sudah punya teman sekarang?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"Aigoo~ waeyo? Carilah teman yang banyak, itu akan sangat mengasikkan,"

Hanya seperti ini, berjalan dengan lengan yang saling menggenggam dan memulai pertanyaan Sungmin yakin akan mengubah sikap Taemin sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin sangat mencintai Taemin, Taemin yang seperti ini adalah Taemin yang melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana sang ibu kandung mengakhiri hidupnya.

Walau saat itu Taemin masih berusia empat tahun, tapi Sungmin yakin gambaran kejadian itu masih melekat jelas diotak bocah itu dan Sungmin akan sekuat tenaga menyembuhkan Taemin dari traumanya.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Mau dibawa kemana mobilku! Yaaaa!"

Sungmin benar-benar harus berterima kasih detik ini juga kepada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan doanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun kini tengah berteriak keras ketika melihat mobil audi hitam kesayangannya sedang diangkut mobil derek milik petugas ketertiban Korea Selatan.

"Turunkan sekarang juga atau kalian akan menyesal berurusan denganku!"

"Maaf tapi kau telah melanggar peraturan. Kau lihat itu tanda apa? Kuharap kau benar-benar lulus saat uji berkemudi," ucap salah satu petugas ketertiban.

"Mwo? Kau tidak mengenali siapa aku? Aku Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Cucu dari tua bangka bernama Cho Yeunghwa! Kau tau Daehan Grup? Aku cucu dari pemilik Daehan Grup! Ya kau! Dengarkan jika aku sedang bicara!"

"Maaf Tuan siapapun anda, tapi mobil anda tetap berada ditempat yang salah. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan mobilmu kembali, datanglah kepengadilan besok pagi. Lagipula mobil ini terdaftar dipercarian mobil hilang, aku akan memprosesnya ke kantor kepolisian Myeongdong,"

"Mwo? Kau-"

"Mati kau sekarang Cho Kyuhyun! Taemin~ah tunggu aku disini!"

TBC

Yup!

Ini dia fanfic terbaruku chingudeul.. Semoga kalian suka ya..

Entahlah apa fanfic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak, semua tergantung sama pendapat kalian^^

Aku tadinya memang ingin terlebih dahulu mempublish sequel dari My Husband is Perfect! tapi karena sesuatu telah terjadi, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku masih berharap orang itu sadar dan menghapus My Husband is Perfect! ku karena sungguh fanfic itu benar-benar berarti untukku:(

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian, gomawo chingudeul^^

-MettaTansera-

-130930-


End file.
